Skull Servant
Skull Servant 'is a Normal Type Monster in the Card Game. Skull Servant appears in the set of [[Miracle of Nature|'Miracle of Nature]].' This card is well known in the Deck of Shimon Muran. He uses this card and Battle Warrior to fuse them to create Zombie Warrior. Appearance He appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn of Destiny, Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses and Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare of Troubadour. Description Original; ''A skeletal ghost that isn't strong, but can mean trouble in large numbers. * A skeletal ghost Trouble in numbers * A skeletal specter that can appear virtually anywhere. Though its power is weak, it can be a threat in a swarm. Names * This card's approximated Arabic name (الخادم الهيكليّ) translates to '''Skeletal Servant. Deck Shimon Muran in several many Deck using this card. In his first Deck he uses three copies of this card and three copies of Battle Warrior to take out his signature card Zombie Warrior. In one of his most powerful Decks. He uses three copies of this card, and King of the Skull Servant with other cards to increase the attack by a high number. Tips * This card can be searched by "Dogu", "Single Purchase", "Temple of the Kings", "Princess Cologne", "Serpentine Princess", "Emissary of the Afterlife", "Enchanting Fitting Room", "Human-Wave Tactics", "The League of Uniform Nomenclature", "Rescue Rabbit", "Unexpected Dai", "Vampire Dragon", "Dragunity Corsesca", "Chaos Zone", "Flamvell Poun", "Where Arf Thou?", "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing", "One for One", "Mystic Tomato", "Pyramid Turtle", "Goblin Zombie", "Fusion Conscription" and "Fusion Reserve". * You can also use "Foolish Burial" (or "Elemental HERO Prisma" if you have a copy of "Zombie Warrior" or "Flame Ghost") to send one of these to your Graveyard to power up "King of the Skull Servants". * Have "Skull Servants", Wightmares and "Ladies in Wight" in the graveyard and 1 "Skull Servant" on the field. Play "Triangle Power", and equip the "Skull Servant" with "Phalanx Pike" and" Opti-Camouflage Armor" for an OTK (assuming the cards named "Skull Servant" in the graveyard add up to 7 or more). * An OTK combo would be to use "The League of Uniform Nomenclature" on "Skull Servant" to summon 2 more copies from your deck, then play "Triangle Power" and then "Delta Attacker" and "Mystic Plasma Zone" to attack for 8400 points of direct damage. * "Amulet of Ambition" can make this card able to go up against high Level monsters. Traditional Format * This card can be searched by "Sangan", "Witch of the Black Forest" and "Last Will". * This card can be used with "Crush Card Virus" Trivia * This card became infamous as being one of the worst monsters in the game, prompting Konami to create support cards for it: "King of the Skull Servants", "The Lady in Wight", "Wightmare", and "Wightprince", although a similar card went unnoticed. ** Due to its reputation as being a very weak monster on its own, several video games based on Yu-Gi-Oh! reward the player with a bonus if they manage to reduce the opponent's Life Points to zero with an attack from this card. (This is known as "Skull Servant Finish".) * Either this monster or "King of the Skull Servants" (or possibly both in some cases) appear in the artworks of the following cards: ** "Ghost Salvage" ** "Graceful Revival" ** "King of the Skull Servants" ** "Panic Burial" ** "Monster Rebone" ** "Spirit Caller" ** "Terrible Deal" ** "Tri-Wight" ** "Wightprince" ** This monster appears in the artworks of the following cards, according to the Master Guide 3 card storylines: *** "Dark Eruption" *** "Pride of the Weak" *** "Spirit Caller" *** "Zombie Master" *** "Self-Mummification" ** This card appears in the artwork of "Ante". ** This monster has a counterpart: "The Wandering Doomed". ** The Japanese name of this monster, "Wight", is a Middle English word for a creature or living being, esp. a human being. This term is used comparatively recently to give an impression of archaism and mystery in literature, for example in the fiction of J. R. R. Tolkien, where "wights" are corpses with a part of their decayed soul. Some subsequent writers seem to have been unaware that the word did not actually mean ghost or wraith, and so many works of fantasy fiction, role-playing games and computer and video games use the term as a name for spectral or undead creatures. ** This card is Level 2 in the first-series anime and manga. ** The character Shiro from Shakugan no Shana bears a strong resemblance to this card. ** When this card was initially released, this card's flavor text mentioning it was not much by itself but dangerous in numbers didn't mean much. However, with the release of the Wight series, this card's flavor text is now a reference to the effect of "King of the Skull Servants". ** Skull Servant Gallery Category:Normal Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Dark Monsters